


stay forever (even if her face won't stay together)

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, Hurt/Comfort, Other, josh is still cis, josh loves his lil bean no matter what, joshler - Freeform, non binary!tyler, tyjo is shy and anxious but v v pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler squeaked in surprise when josh pulled them closer, and they wrapped their small arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. almost clinging to him.</p>
<p>but josh didn't mind; in fact, he never would. he loved cuddling with tyler. they were so warm and affectionate and adorable... they deserved all the love. that's what josh thought.</p>
<p>"i think you're beautiful," he rasped, making tyler gasp. josh loved their reactions to being praised by him. it was so cute. everything they did and said was always so cute. tyler was so fuckin' cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay forever (even if her face won't stay together)

**Author's Note:**

> t.w. for slight body dysphoria !!
> 
> also title was inspired by mrs. potato head by melanie martinez. she's queen af.  
> also i'm a demigirl so i'm partly female partly non binary !! i know how it feels and what a struggle is. anyways i hope i don't offend anyone by this, if i do please understand i didn't intend to.  
> regardless, i hope you enjoy!! |-/

"josh," tyler murmured softly, clinging to their boyfriend. or boyfren. whatever.

josh looked at them, worry rising in his unique brown eyes. he began to notice that tyler looked scared, or ashamed... whatever it was, josh didn't like it. "yes sweetheart?" he answered, waiting for an answer as patiently as he could.

tyler sat next to josh except their body had turned to face him; they wrapped their arms around josh and cuddled close to him, their voicing cracking slightly. "what do you think of me...?" they asked, which has got to be the most easy-to-answer question josh has ever heard.

"what do i think of you?" he echoed, and tyler nodded, their eyes becoming glassy and josh tried not to get so anxious about it. even if it broke his heart to see his bean so worried and upset about themself.

he sighed, "well." josh pulled tyler into his lap, being so light. well, for josh. since he's muscular and all.  
tyler squeaked in surprise when josh pulled them closer, and they wrapped their small arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. almost clinging to him.

but josh didn't mind; in fact, he never would. he loved cuddling with tyler. they were so warm and affectionate and adorable... they deserved all the love. that's what josh thought.

"i think you're beautiful," he rasped, making tyler gasp. josh loved their reactions to being praised by him. it was so cute. everything they did and said was always so cute. _tyler was so fuckin' cute._

"and cute, adorable, smart, intelligent, talented, a great singer, funny, silly, dorky, a nerd but still perfect, pretty, handsome, and just..... perfect. _god, you're perfect, tyler._ i wouldn't change you for the world. for the universe. for _anything_."

tyler had pulled away, covering their face with their hands. josh had noticed their dark reddened face and thought it was cute. so cute. so perfect. tyler's smile and eyes and face and just everything about them, josh loved. i know it's said a lot, but it's true.

they giggled a bunch, pressing their forehead against josh's and their noses also touched. he grabbed tyjo's hands and intertwined their fingers with his, smiling. "i love you, baby," he purred. tyler squealed, clinging to their boyfriend once again. "i love you too jishwa!" josh laughed at the old but still funny nickname.

"why did you ask me that, anyway?"

he then felt tyler tense up, and he rubbed their back soothingly. "hey, hey, shh, i'm sorry." he locked eyes with tyler's, love burning in them. "you don't have to answer if you don't want, darling. i'm not pushing you to give me an answer on anything. i promise."

tyler took a deep breath as clear crystal tears began rolling down their cheeks. josh wiped the tears away and pecked the side of their mouth, his hand still holding theirs.  
"it's just that...... i-i hate my body.. and.... myself.. i don't see how anyone, including you, can see anything good in me," they explained, their voice wavering and cracking on several words. they took a couple breaths again as josh shushed them, and they began to speak again. "i know i may be acting childish or stupid, but.. i can't help it. and i'm sorry. i just h-hate my body and how i look, and i wish... i wish i wasn't like this. i wish i was different... i wish i was better! i wish i wasn't so _fucking stupid!_ i-"

josh shushed tyler once more and they hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. josh was so worried for his bean. tyler was so fragile and self conscious and hated themself and their body in many ways, and josh hated it. he wished tyler thought they were what josh thinks of them. but things probably wouldn't be like what they'd be like now if tyler wasn't like this. ever since josh saved their life when tyler could've plummeted to their death in the river below the bridge where cars drove along.

he probably wouldn't have met them if tyler wasn't depressed. it sounds cruel when josh realizes he wouldn't have it any other way now, but think. these two wouldn't have met if one of them didn't save the other.

"tyler, please," he cooed, rubbing the back of tyler's head softly. "i know i won't convince you, or make you stop hating yourself, but.. i love you. i want you to remember that. if you don't love yourself, if others don't love you, i do. and i may be one person, but at least i actually care about you and love you. i'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. i promise you that."

tyler looked up at josh, eyes full of tears, but also more... something like fear and uncertainty. "you really promise..?" they asked, and josh pecked their lips with a small kiss. he smiled warmly, clutching gently at the smaller one's hand. "i promise, tyjo." tyler wheezed, their soft cute smile returning to their face. josh pulled them in for a hug, and tyler hugged back.

he kissed them on the lips again, but not harshly. tyler kissed back, putting their arms around josh's neck. josh pulled them close to him and he had his hands on tyler's hips. after a couple more moments, tyler pulled away and rested their head on josh's shoulder again. josh shifted into a more comfortable position, still holding his tyjo bean close. he heard their content heartbeat and also heard tyler sigh softly.

"josh?"

"yeah?"

"thank you."

"any time, tyler."

"i love you."

"love you too. you're beautiful."


End file.
